Spray heads providing manually controlled spray from a nozzle at the end of a retractable hose mounted on a horizontal surface in the vicinity of a kitchen or marine galley sink have been popular for many years. However, most heads have no provision for selective dispensing of liquid soap or detergent with or in lieu of the water discharge. Moreover, it is desirable that in a spray head dispensing water and soap that the head be movable and operable using one hand so that the other hand can be used to hold a dish or other item to be sprayed. The configuration of a spray head should be readily graspable with one hand and have individual controls operable for water and soap without interfering with retention of the grasp of the hand.
The present invention provides for selectably controlling the dispensing of water and/or soap from a spray head connected to a retractable supply hose and having a pistol like handle grip with a plurality of individual trigger controlled actuators at the front of the grip to be operated by the user""s finger-pulling actions toward the thumb of the user""s hand. Preferably dispensing of water is controlled by means of one control which includes a water control valve enabling a continuously variable water flow dependent on the degree of depression of a valve actuator at the front of the handle grip. Control of soap dispensing is preferably achieved by means of a soap pump providing an ejection of a quantity of soap dependent on the displacement during one or more strokes of a soap pump actuator at the front of the handle grip. Comfort in holding and manipulating the spray device during use is improved by means providing a swivel connection between the retractable hose and the device handle to make angular and rotational positioning of the device less dependent on stiffness or flexibility of the hose.
The invention also provides a unitary assembly including a mounting base for the spray device and its retractable hose which incorporates, in addition to the water flow control in the spray device, a dedicated base structure with separate manually controlled temperature selection and flow control which can remain in a preselected condition with the spray device providing total regulation of the volume of water being used. Orientation of the spray device on the base may be such as to enable the spray device to be used without withdrawing it from the base in a kitchen or camping environment without need for additional temperature controlled water outlets. However, this unitary structure may also include a momentary cold water valve with a tall slender crooked spigot for filling a drinking glass.
The compact unitary assembly of this invention is particularly useful in space restricted recreational environments of camping and mobile land and marine vehicles. In such environment not only is space often limited but also available water is often limited. Water use can be limited by relying on the normally closed condition of the water control valve of the spray device for regulating principal water use.
Among the features of the present invention is a comfortable convenient arrangement of support for and operating controls for manipulating with one hand a water and soap dispensing retractable spray device.
Additional features of the invention related to its simplicity and low cost of manufacture will be apparent from the ensuing description details. Most of the components of the invention can be conveniently molded or machined at low cost because of their design.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a low cost, easily installed and space saving spray device.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a low cost, easily installed and space saving spray device assembly with its own separated dedicated manually controlled temperature and flow regulation.
Another object is to achieve reduced effort required to manipulate a water spray device from both mere holding of the device as well as operating the controls thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide for orientation or indexing of the rotated position of an accessory brush attachment to assure alignment of latching and non-rotating cooperating mechanisms on the nozzle and on the brush accessory to facilitate brush attachment and avoid damage to the mechanisms.
Another object of the invention is to prevent rotation of an accessory brush which is releasably latched to the spray nozzle.
Among the objects of the invention is to provide an elongated spray device nozzle portion in combination with a brush accessory enabling scouring of a deep or tall tumbler or quart size mason jar.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bulbous-tipped accessory brush with omni-directional bristles at its distal end to facilitate cleaning the lower inner corners of a tumbler or jar.
A further object of the invention is to enable mounting of a spray device for dispensing water and/or soap from the distal end of a hose in a bathroom shower stall.
Another object of the invention is to provide at a bathroom shower head a diverting valve connection for a water/soap spray scrubbing device with a hose of sufficient length for human or pet bathing as well as for scouring the extremities of a shower stall or bathtub area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a spray head with an accessory brush with soft flexible knobby bristle-like projections to bathe, massage and groom pets.
Another object of the invention is to provide the discharge end of a manually controlled spray head with a releasably latched accessory scrubbing or scouring device having a flexible abrasive surface which may be under control of a user be manually selectively saturated with soap and/or water by the spray head.